Mi Locura, Mi Consuelo
by 00PaNDoRa00
Summary: despues d una pelea, Stain está luchando contra su locura ineterior cuanro recibe la visita d Spirit ... pésimo summary lll-.-, mejor entren y vivoreen!


Ok, primer fanfic q subo y primera cosa cursi q me sale, y creanme, en mi vida vuelvo a hacerlo lll-.- dedicado a…. a nadie, la culpa d esto es d kat, no es dedicación, solo reproche ¬¬

**MI LOCURA, MI CONSUELO**

Solo el sonido del hervor de mis matraces me mantenía cuerdo en mi laboratorio, me encontraba sentado en mi típica silla viendo a la nada, solo escuchando y haciendo un esfuerzo para no enloquecer. Desde los eventos del Kishin la locura me invade más y más, al punto de usar gran parte de mi energía en controlarme.

Siento como esa sonrisa demente aparece en mí sin que yo pueda evitarlo, estoy tan cansado que pronto mi conciencia se desvanecerá… me sobre salto, un ruido que no proviene de mis reactivos me regresa a la oscuridad de mi laboratorio, si vuelvo a alucinar ya estaré perdido. Pasos que me parece reconocer se acercan desde la penumbra, no puedo ver más allá de unos pocos metros, el cansancio me lo impide.

—Aguanta un poco más, Stein. Aún no es hora de rendirse, aún te falta más por soportar.

Esa voz que me controla y a la vez me enloquece más, esa voz que es mi consuelo y mi tormento en mis más desesperados momentos. Apenas puedo verle de pie a cierta distancia de mí, solo una silueta, no veo sus ojos pero siento su mirada que me observa con dolor y a la vez con dureza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Spirit? Creí que ya no querías verme desde que te grité hace tres noches.

—No te desharás de mí tan fácil. No basta con solo correrme.

Puedo notar esa sonrisa pícara y sincera que ilumina su rostro.

— Lárgate de aquí— le digo casi sin fuerzas y muy a mi pesar, es tan doloroso y humillante que me vea así, en este estado tan deplorable y decadente.

— No seas ridículo— su voz se endurece — deja de ser tan obstinado, y admite que me necesitas.

Oh, eso no me lo espero, ¿Qué admita que lo necesito? ¿Desde cuando tengo que admitir lo obvio?

— ¿De qué hablas?

Se acerca a paso feroz deteniéndose enfrente de mí a escasa distancia. Puedo verlo claramente, su ceño está fruncido y sus ojos llamean con la misma intensidad que su cabello, me veo a alzar mi rostro para verlo directo a sus orbes enfurecidas.

— No te pases de listo, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Sé perfectamente la razón de tu distancia conmigo, al principio culpaba a tus altibajos de temperamento, pero luego tus excusas para armar pleito se volvieron ridículas y eso es una ofensa. Podrías ser sincero y decir que no me quieres abandonar o que yo lo haga, que lo que de verdad quieres es que no permita que te entregues a la locura, que quieres que te proteja. Deja ese orgullo de macho dolido. Vamos, dilo de una vez para que pueda dormir tranquilo esta noche… a tu lado.

Lo miro perplejo. Vino solo por eso, solo por mí. Quiero sonreírle tiernamente pero me percato de que mi boca esta abierta desde no se que rato que empezó a… ¿gritarme? Al fin lo consigo y al notarme su expresión cambió del enojo al alivio. Siempre ha sido muy malo para ocultarme sus sentimientos, esa es una de las razones por las que tanto lo amo. Me levanto para ahora mirarlo hacia abajo, ignorando todo mi cansancio. Lo abrazo tiernamente, sin poder evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan, los cierro para, vanamente impedir que las lágrimas me traicionen.

— Gracias

Es lo único que logro pronunciar. Decirme todo esto debió costarle y más en mi situación en la que en ocasiones apenar y puedo reconocerlo.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo guío a mi oscura y desolada habitación. No supe de donde saqué las fuerzas para caminar, supongo que él me las proporciona en situaciones como esta. Se da cuenta de mi débil estado y me recuesta en mi cama, en seguida él se acomoda a mi lado, me abraza y me besa la frente.

— Te necesito, Spirit. Más que nada en éste mundo y más que nada en este momento.

Sonríe calidamente.

— Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Nunca te entregaré a la locura ni permitiré que te rindas.

Me besa en los labios tiernamente, como él siempre lo hace.

Ahora puedo dormir tranquilo sin temer a algún mal sueño que en mi estado son tan recurrentes.

— Y… exactamente ¿qué tan ridículas eran mis excusas?

Su risa me arrulla y entre sueños oigo sus palabras

— Duerme, tonto. Yo te cuido.


End file.
